Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) can be used for a number of applications such as in laptop and other computer displays, televisions, global positioning (GPS) units, and in personal data assistants (PDAs), and for many other applications. Conventionally, Light Emitting Diodes (LED) may be used to backlight the LCD display for greater brilliance. Conventional LED backlighting suffers from a drawback, however. The use of the LEDs increases power consumption, often to the point of eliminating the advantage of using LCD technology. Accordingly, mechanisms for reducing the power consumed by LEDs used to backlight LCD displays are sought.